


in my head

by The_Lovely_Cinnamon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lovely_Cinnamon/pseuds/The_Lovely_Cinnamon
Summary: Zach x Female Reader
Relationships: Zach Hadel/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	in my head

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry man shit like idk i have a thing for zack and there's hardly any readers with him.
> 
> im.. a icky human man like I apologize for this.
> 
> if you've written a zach x reader ive probably read it lol there's like 3 and all of them are amazing. 
> 
> also, and I'm not sure whyyy but every now and then I spell Zack which sucks but I try to go back and edit what I can.  
> ok.. here we go.

"Jeez, (Y/n)! You're so tiny, why would you need a bed this big?" Veronica jokingly complains. She helps get your bed into your new room. A gigantic king sized bed you've always dreamed of. You chuckle with her and squeeze it through the door, before plopping it onto your just a big bed frame. It was massive, expensive... but God was it comfy. As the two of you begin to fight with the fitted bedsheet, she broke the silence. 

"You're pretty close to me and Chris's place, was this on purpose?" she smiles knowingly.

"Is it that obvious...? Yeah, I mean I'd love to swing by without having to add 30 minutes on my route" you turned away from her to busy yourself with the pillows. 

"(Y/n), why do you have this?" she holds a small stuffed bear. You sigh and turn back to face her knowing exactly what she was referring to. A little stuffed brown bear with a blue bowtie.

"Because... It's cute." you managed a half true response.

"Your ex was scummy! Just... You need to learn to let him go. He hurt you." Her tone is gentle but firm. You cross your arms and sigh, shifting your weight onto a leg as you stare at the carpeted floor. Easier said than done, and she knew this as well. 

"I know, I know... I just thought it was cute, let's go donate it or some shit." You tried to seem like you weren't bothered by it. Of course you were, heart breaks were something to be bothered by after all.

"Hell yeah! Get this evil spirit outta here!" She nearly was skipping through thee hallway and you followed. You're glad she could tell that you needed her, you were one of her closest friends.

The both of you begin putting all of your music stuff into a spare room which would soon become your room for buisness. You finally got a record label to work for, and your name was starting to grow... and you got enough money for a decent sized house. Enough for extra spending to treat yourself and your friends 

"Alright, we're all done!" You exclaim, closing the door behind you. "We can go pick up Mari from your house, thank you so much again for keeping her there, I hope she didn't bother anyone too much. She's started teething." Veronica only smiled and dismissed it.

Mari, was your Alaskan malamute puppy. She was being watched by Chris, because you were terrified you'd step on her foot or she'd get stuck under something and you'd never find her again. You worried a whole lot now that you're on your own.

The two of you got into your car and began the short drive to Veronica's house, which she made sure to tease you for again. The two of you were there in a matter of minutes, which was an interesting experience in L.A. 

"Those are his friends, you've met them before haven't you?" 

"Yeah! Most of them anyway..." You exclaim followed by a nervous chuckle. You had met Tomar and his wife, and had a few laughs with Lyle. You knew that Chris was friends with a lot more people including SleepyCast which you listened to every now and then. Now that you thought about it, it was far from most.

"Hey Chris!" Veronica waves as she made her way downstairs. It was lively and Chris said hello to Veronica before including her into the conversation. As long out made your was down to join her, you heard his voice. Iconic and unique, it made you feel giddy. You fought those feelings down, upset you had them in the first place. You made your way down and confirmed what was expected. It was Zach.

"Nice to see you again (Y/n)!" Lyle said, and you looked at him and replied with a "You too!". You spotted that Mari was curled on Zach's lap unmoved. Could she not hear you? Your eyes went from the dog to the man, where you found that he already was staring at you... The two of you caught eachothers gaze just as quickly as it adverted.

"Oh, this is Zack the fucking retarded little gremlin." Chris said shaking his friend beside him. 

Zack puts on a funny higher pitched voice "Hello!" The whole group erupted in a quick fit of laughter. Your giggles seemed to linger just a bit longer, making Zach quiet down and his cheeks ever so slightly pink. No one seemed to catch this, much to his pleasure.

"Hi Zach, I'm (Y/n), thank you all for keeping Mari entertained, I know she's starting to chew on things so I hope she didn't do too much." She heard her name and stretched in his lap. She looked grumpy, which she usually does when she just wakes up. "Oh, hello little critter." he pets the dog. She notices you and gets so excited, trotting over to you where you scooped her up.

"I'm going to let myself out... I'll see you guys later!" You say your goodbyes and head up the stairs. Even though you said you were going alone, Veronica watched you on your way to your car waving, while you waved back. 

You got into your car and put Mari next to you. You put her there because if there was a sudden stop you could put your arm around her so she wouldn't go flying. Your mind became focused on the road and the precious cargo trying to sniff the outside air. Your mind had wondered... He was attractive, and his humor brought is up several levels. Soon he poofed from your mind as you drove into the lot infront of your house. You had too much work to do to be daydreaming about boys!

\---- 

"Jeez, um, you put me between a rock and a hard place, Chris." Zach said in a deeper voice. You were the topic, and moments before, Chris asked if Zach thought you were ugly or pretty.

"Between a cock and a hard place." Chris repeats, snickering at his own joke. Chris already knew Zach thought you were cute, he just wanted to bully Zach about it, knowing Zach would never admit that. 

"I'll put you in my cock hole..." Zach said making Chris laugh harder.

"So uh, where's she work? Seemed pretty busy." Lyle asks Chris feeling awkwardly obligated to say something. 

"Oh, she makes some radddd music. I think she's making a track for a video game... Fuck!" He lost Tetris and passed the switch to Zach. Minutes later when his turn is over, Zach looked at the time on his phone. "Hey uh when are we gonna record, it's getting pretty late and I need to get my sleepiest before I get angy."

"Oh no, I don't want daddy to get angy!" Chris said in his attempt of a girls voice. The group if boys had another laugh before agreeing on a time. Zach saying his goodbyes left the house and drove away back home to get some rest for the night.


End file.
